A New Way of Life
by Maykelin
Summary: Lucy has a secret that she's had to kept hidden for her entire life. What will happen when she transfers to a new school and gets hounded by members of Fairy Tail? Watch as Lucy Heartfilia wrecks havoc on her new school and classmates! Only to find out that things don't always have to be the same. NaLu with StiCy and other pairings!
1. Chapter 1: New Student

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

**Chapter One- New Student**

* * *

Lucy stood standing in front of the gates of Fiore Academy. She sighed inwardly. Another year at some random ass place in a random ass school with some random ass people. Could life get any better?

Whether she wanted to admit it or not, the building was impressive. It looked to be about three stories tall, with beautiful arched windows and a stone exterior. There were various other buildings surrounding the main building. All in all, it was almost as big as her mansion. Almost.

Lucy walked past the school's gates. She wondered if she could skip. Maybe she could find Sting and ditch with him? If she remembered correctly, he went to school here. She hadn't told him of her transfer, though. She couldn't wait to see the surprised look on his face when he saw her.

She looked at the school map which Ms. Spetto had given to her, about to make her way over to the library so she could hack the school's system and get Sting's schedule when a voice suddenly called out to her.

"Ms. Heartfilia?"

Lucy turned to see an older girl in a reddish-pink dress. She had long white hair hanging loose except for a cute ponytail that held her bangs together, and her eyes were blue. She had a sweet smile and seemed really nice. _So she's one of _those_ people_, Lucy thought suspiciously. That left only one option…

"Maybe. What do you want?" Lucy replied rather coldly.

The woman seemed only slightly taken aback by her rudeness, but her smile never faltered.

"My name is Mirajane Strauss," she introduced herself, "I'm the assistant principal and I've been assigned to help you get situated at our school. Why don't we start by getting your schedule and uniform? And then I can show you around!" she suggested brightly.

Lucy sighed heavily. Looks like there was no escaping the wrath of the assistant principal. "Whatever then. Let's just get this over with."

Mirajane led her up to the main building and past the wide double doors. The interior looked like any other high school. Bright lighting, lockers lined up against the walls, brightly colored posters occupying various spaces, and hallways leading to the depths of Hell. Okay well maybe not that last one, but still.

They turned a corner and wound up at the main office. Mirajane spoke to a woman behind the counter regarding Lucy's schedule and uniform, both of which were handed to her. She glanced at her schedule.

**_ 1st Period: Gym with Elfman Strauss_**

**_ 2st Period: English with Duke Everlue_**

**_ 3nd Period: Music with Vidaldus Taka_**

**_ Lunch Break_**

**_ 4rd Period: Calculus with Mavis Vermillion_**

**_ 5th Period: Biology with Porlyusica_**

Wow, so basic. No quantum physics? Or rocket science? Or anatomy? Looks like this school was going to be so much easier than her previous private school. Hmm. _Maybe it's a public school thing? _Lucy thought. She'd never been to a public school before but this was the only school within walking distance of her house, and she refused to be driven around by her servants.

Next up: her uniform. The skirt was fairly short and the neckline looked like it wasn't going to hide her cleavage. The colors weren't bad at least: red and gold. Whoever designed this uniform must be a perv, though.

"There's a bathroom through here so you can change," Mirajane gestured towards a door to their left. Lucy went in and quickly changed into her new uniform. It was a tight around certain, err, areas, but nothing she couldn't manage. She stuffed her clothes into her empty backpack and returned to Mirajane.

Mirajane nodded approvingly. "Right. This way, please."

Lucy followed her out the main office. Mirajane showed her the various floors, the cafeteria (which was currently empty), the indoor gym and indoor swimming pool, both of which had outside counterparts, and other areas of interest that Lucy could care less about, with one exception: the library! Lucy would have stood there admiring the library in all its glory except that she didn't want Mirajane to witness her love of books. Rule #1: keep information about yourself hidden. Instead, Lucy just shrugged, much like she had with all the other places.

They'd finally made it out of the main building and outside to the school grounds. Most of the buildings out here were just classrooms. Mirajane took her over to the field, where there appeared to be a game of soccer in progress. There were 7 players on each team. One team clad in gold, the other in red. Currently, a boy on the red team with spiky pink- yes, PINK, - hair was making his way across the field with the ball. He was blocked by two opponents though, one with spiky blond hair and the other with black emo-looking hair (no offense).

The boy jerked to a stop. "Erza!" he called, and kicked the ball in the direction of his red-headed teammate. She captured the ball with her feet and proceeded to run to the goal. Damn, she was _fast_. One of the defense players blocked her path and she literally just RAMMED him aside and kept going, shooting the ball into the goalie, who was knocked off her feet and propelled into the net, which surprisingly didn't break.

"One point for team Fairy Tail!" The referee yelled.

_ What the fuck?! That was totally a FOUL_! Lucy shook her head. _They must be fucking crazy. Either that or they don't know the rules of soccer._

Mirajane chuckled slightly_. Damn, my expression gave me away_. Lucy proceeded to look bored again.

"Don't worry. This is normal," she said.

"Whatever."

By the time they finished the tour, it was time for second period to start. Mirajane escorted her to her class and wished her good luck. Lucy only muttered. She entered the classroom and took a seat in the very back, not caring if it was already spoken for. She watched passively as students entered the classroom. She noticed when some of the students from the soccer game earlier entered. She recognized the strange hair right away. The boy with pink hair made his way to her, followed by a boy with blueish-black hair and no shirt on, and another boy with long spiky black hair and piercings all over his face. She noticed that they all had the same tattoo- just different colors. She couldn't make out what it was, though.

The two boys behind Pinkie took the seats on either side of Lucy, while Pinkie just stood in front of Lucy's desk.

"That's my seat," he said in a tone that suggested it was the most obvious thing in the world. Lucy had figured that out using common sense, but she wasn't going to give in so easily.

"Actually," she said, "this seat belongs to the school. So unless you own the school, which I don't think you do, then this is not your seat. So fuck off."

The three boys were stunned. Did this girl actually talk to Natsu Dragneel like that? The boy to her left, Piercing Face, punched himself to see if he was dreaming. Exhibitionist over on the right took off his pants, though Lucy wasn't sure how that was suppose to prove anything.

Pinkie's face flushed pink with anger. Ha, that's ironic. "You looking for a fight, Blondie?!" he yelled.

Lucy smirked. This kid had guts going up against _her. _She stood up abruptly, her chair scraping backwards in the process. "Only if you're offering," she retorted. She considered using _that_ but quickly dismissed the thought. No, she could never. That was another rule. Never use that. Still, even without it, she was pretty sure she could kick his ass.

The two squared off, staring at each other intensely. His onyx eyes glared into her beautiful brown ones, until a strange feeling flashed across his face. Recognition, perhaps? Lucy was about to ask what the deal was until she heard her name called.

"Lucy?" a surprised voice asked.

Lucy broke her gaze from Pinkie's and leaned slightly to look behind him. Her face changed from a glare to a full-fledged grin.

"Sting!" she exclaimed with delight. The three boys were, once again, stunned.

"Sting, you know this chick?" Pinkie asked the blonde boy.

"What's it to you, Dragneel?" Sting spat. He looked back at Lucy. "What are you doing hanging around with those losers? Come sit with me!" he said, gesturing towards the middle of the room where she recognized members of the gold soccer team clustered.

"Sure," she replied happily, and picked up her belongings. She was about to head towards Sting when Pinkie, err, Dragneel, blocked her path.

"What?" she said angrily.

"This isn't over yet," he said in a low, attractive voice, his eyes smoldering into hers. Lucy pushed him aside, not wanting him to see her blush.

Natsu watched as the girl sat down next to Sting, who was conducting introductions. _Tch, damn Sabertooth. _Natsu sat down and took his seat.

"Things just got interesting, didn't they, Flamehead?" Gray smirked. Gajeel agreed with a "geehee."

Natsu smiled wickedly. "If I know anything at all, it's this…" Gray and Gajeel both leaned in curiously. "One, I like her." Gray and Gajeel nodded in agreement. "And two, she's one of us." That left both of them stunned yet again for the millionth time.

"Are you sure about that, Natsu?" Gajeel asked seriously.

Natsu leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on his desk.

"One hundred percent," he grinned widely.

Gajeel and Gray both looked at each other thoughtfully. Looks like things were more interesting than they had originally thought.

This was gunna be fun.

* * *

**Welp, I finally published my first fanfiction! Including this one, I am currently writing two, although I do not know if I will end up finishing the second one. Anyways, let me know what you think~~until next time!**

**-Kell**


	2. Chapter 2: Sabertooth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! -sigh-**

**Chapter 2: Sabertooth**

* * *

Lucy took a seat next to Sting and looked around at all of his friends. They didn't exactly seem like a friendly bunch. _Good_, Lucy thought.

Sting cleared his throat. "Guys, this is Lucy. Lucy, I'd like you to meet some members of Sabertooth. This is Rogue, Minerva, Yukino, Orga, and Rufus." He pointed to each member in turn.

"Hello," Lucy waved. Only Rogue, the boy with the black hair, and Yukino, a pretty girl with short white hair, waved back. The others seemed uninterested and looked away. "What's Sabertooth?" she asked Sting.

Sting paused for a second. "It's a, uh, _club_, for…_special _people," he said, looking at her intently. Lucy looked from him to the other members, who were looking at Sting sternly_. What was he doing?!_ they thought angrily.

"Oh…" realization hit her and her eyes widened. "_OH_."

She stayed thoughtfully quiet for a minute. Everyone besides Sting was staring at her in scrutiny and with distrustful eyes, trying to unravel the thoughts that were going through her mind. They all knew the rules: never trust anyone, never give yourself away.

"So you're all like me then," Lucy stated quietly. This got all of their attention.

The others showed various degrees of surprise. Rogue's eyes widened slightly. Minerva, the girl with long black hair, sat back with cautious green eyes. Yukino and Orga, a humungous man with green hair, both had their mouths slightly opened, and Rufus, a pale man with long blonde hair and an exotic hat, shook his head in disbelief. He turned his attention to Sting and asked him "Is this true, Sting?"

"Yes," he sighed. "Lucy is just like us, so please don't treat her otherwise."

The other members directed their attention towards Minerva, seemingly waiting for some sort of response.

Minerva smirked at Lucy. "Welcome to the club," she said.

Lucy frowned. "Who said I was joining?"

Sting also frowned. "Why wouldn't you? You belong with us."

Lucy shook her head, eyebrows furrowed. "No. Thank you for the offer…but I have no intention of joining you guys."

"Why not?" Yukino asked, seeming genuinely disappointed. "It isn't every day that you meet another one of us. And it's best if we all stick together. We survive better as a group."

Sting smiled sadly. "Lucy's always been more of a loner. She's very distrustful, even for one of us," he laughed.

Lucy laughed with him. "While it's true that groups offer more protection, they also draw more attention," she explained, "that's also why I prefer to solo. It helps me stay under the radar."

Yukino nodded understandingly. "Well, I hope we can at least be friends," she said with a warm smile.

Lucy was taken aback for a moment. Her only friend was Sting. The few others of her kind that she'd met in the past weren't exactly friendly. Friendliness was a weakness, it made you vulnerable to people, and that's why Lucy so often came off as rude and cruel. It's not exactly that she wanted to be that way, it's more that she had to. Her entire personality was a façade. So much so that even Lucy herself didn't really know her true self. Sting was the only one who ever brought out the real side of her.

She stared at the white-haired girl, who was still smiling. Lucy gave her a small smile in return. A real one. "Yeah, me too," she said hopefully.

Sting smiled at his friend. It wasn't often that Lucy gave a real smile to a stranger. From what she has told him, she wasn't always this way. It was only after the incident with the Hunters that Lucy became cold-hearted. While Sting enjoyed being the only one close to Lucy's heart, he was hoping that she would open up more around his friends. It would be good for her. Sting would know, he was the exact same way until he met Lucy and later on, Sabertooth. Hiding yourself wasn't always the best option. Sometimes you needed friends.

Lucy caught Sting smiling and punched him lightly on the arm.

"What are you smiling at, punk?!"

Sting only laughed and shook his head. "It's nothing," he assured her.

Lucy was about to throw another punch, this time to his handsome face, when the teacher walked in. Well, more like _twirled _in. Lucy had to cover her mouth from bursting out laughing. The teacher was a short man with a tuft of brown hair and a curly mustache. He had on a black suit; a red rose held on for dear life to the right. _So this is Duke Everlue_. He twirled right up to the front of the classroom.

"Good morning, class!" he exclaimed dramatically. "Today, we shall-" he paused very suddenly. _What's up with him? _Lucy thought.

Duke Everlue, in less than a second, was standing right in front of Lucy's desk. He leaned in and stared at her critically. Lucy sweat-dropped and leaned as far back as she could. _What the hell? Why is this weirdo staring at me?! _Next to her, Sting was trying to stifle a laugh, not succeeding at all.

"You!" Everlue yelled, taking hold of her hand rather forcibly. "What is your name?"

"My name," Lucy started with gritted teeth, "is let-go-of-my-hand-before-I-bust-your-damn-ugly-face-in-you-pervert!"

"Well my dear let-go-of-my-hand-before-I-bust-your-damn-ugly-face-in-you-pervert, I shall call you Pervert for short, I am Duke Everlue, the most superior man on the planet! And _you_…you have got to be the most UGLIEST creature I have ever laid eyes on!"

Lucy's eyes went wild, and she jerked her hand back, getting ready to punch him in the mouth. Sting stopped her before she could do any damage, though.

"Umm, Lucy's very shy, Sensei. She doesn't like being put on the spot," Sting apologized.

Duke Everlue nodded. "With that hideous face, I can't blame her!" He swung on his heels and headed back to the front of the classroom. "Anyways, welcome to my English class, Pervert. Try to keep your face from being a distraction to the other students, mkay? I have plenty of paper bags if you need them."

Lucy couldn't believe her ears. Who the fuck was he to call her ugly! Lucy looked around at her classmates. Some looked wary, others amused, as if this happened on the daily.

"Don't worry," Sting murmured in her ear, "he does this to all of the pretty girls," he said with a wink. "Though he's never called them the UGLIEST thing he's ever seen, so I guess you should take that as a compliment," he laughed lightly.

Lucy glared at Sting. "Well he can go fuck himself for all I care," she said, causing Sting to laugh even more.

Duke Everlue continued on with the lesson. They were analyzing Maya Angelou's _I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings_. Lucy was bored out of her mind. She's read the book like twenty times and he wasn't even analyzing it properly! _Some English teacher he is_, Lucy thought bitterly.

Lucy laid her head down in her arms, planning on taking a nap. Right when she felt her consciousness slipping, she heard someone yell "MY HAIR ISN'T PINK, IT'S SALMON!"

Lucy picked up her head and looked back. Natsu was standing on top of his desk, his finger pointed accusingly at Lucy.

Natsu had just been replaying today's earlier events in his mind when he had noticed that Lucy called him Pinkie. If she was going to call him by his hair color, she should at least get it right! He had called her Blondie, it was only fair!

Everyone stopped and stared at Natsu, then at Lucy, then back at Natsu.

"Whatever you say, Pinkie," Lucy replied warily.

If Natsu could burst in flames, this would have been the moment. Instead, he pulled his hair and screeched like a maniac. "Do I have to say it again? My hair is SALMON, not-"

"Natsu!" Duke Everlue barked. "Sit down! And cover your face for God's sake!"

Natsu only grumbled and did what he was told. Beside him, Gajeel and Gray snickered.

The rest of the class passed without incident. When the bell finally rang, Lucy stood up and stretched. She was relieved to finally get out of this boring class. She usually loved English classes but man, oh, man was Everlue a dumbass.

Sting poked her arm to get her attention. "What's your next class?" he asked her.

"Music with some Vidaldus guy."

"I'll show you the way if you want."

"Sure." Mirajane had actually shown her all her classes, but she wanted to talk to Sting a bit longer.

From the back of the room, Natsu watched Lucy and Sting leave together. Music, huh? He turned to Gajeel. "Hey, you have music next, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

Gray bashed Natsu on the head. "Dumbass, what have I told you about eavesdropping!"

"That I should always do it?" Natsu asked innocently. Gray just shook his head in disgust.

"Lucy has that class next, I want you to talk to her and find out as much as you can about her." Natsu ordered.

Gajeel's vein popped. "Don't tell me what to do, Flamebreath!" he said angrily.

Natsu pushed his forehead against Gajeel's. "C'mon man! If she's one of us, we need to find out as much as we can about her!" What Natsu was too dense to realize was that he'd become more interested in Lucy beyond that.

Even Gajeel couldn't disagree with that, so he gave in. "Fine, whatever." And he headed off to his next class. Gray also bade his farewell and went in the direction of his swimming class. Meanwhile, Natsu decided to do some more eavesdropping on his new little blonde friend.

* * *

**Does Natsu ever learn? That's a rhetorical question, by the way.**

**Review and let me know what you think! Pweaseee~~it gives me motivation to write the next chapter sooner! ;)**

**Until next time.**

**-Kell**


	3. Chapter 3: Shit Gets Serious

**Thank you to the guest who reviewed and everyone who favorited/followed! All of your questions will be answered in due time! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

**Chapter 3: Shit Gets Serious**

* * *

"So, Lucy, what brings you here?" Sting asked her as they walked down the hallways of Fiore Academy.

"My father recently acquired a railroad company in Fiore, so he bought a mansion down here where he could oversee his new toy and I, being his prisoner, was forced to come as well," Lucy sighed. "I don't really see why though. It's not like he pays attention to me. If it's not something about how I have to take over the company, then I don't even exist in his eyes."

"Are you? Going to take over the company, I mean."

Lucy laughed without humor. "Oh Hell no!"

Sting laughed with her. "Should have known."

"Like I want to be a stuck behind a desk all day doing paperwork, bitching at people through the phone, and throwing dollar bills at hoes."

Sting looked over at her, shock written all over his face. Lucy couldn't help but burst out laughing. "I'm kidding! I think."

"You think?"

"You never know," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"That's so hot."

Lucy smacked his shoulder. "I-I mean, that's so disgusting!" he amended. She smirked, pleased.

Lucy felt someone watching them. She knew that feeling all too well. She peeked over her shoulder, trying to deduce who it was.

It wasn't hard at all.

Natsu stood ten feet away with a sign saying "Not Natsu. I'mma rok."

Natsu tensed up. Lucy was staring right at him! He stood as still as he could, careful not to tip her off. She looked him up and down, shrugged, then turned away.

Natsu sighed in relief. _My disguise worked!_

Meanwhile, Lucy just shook her head. _Dumbass can't even spell the word "rock" correctly._

"Oi, Stingy-bee, what do you say we have some fun with our little friend?" Lucy winked.

Sting stared at her in confusion. "Stingy-bee? And who, Dragneel?"

"Who else?"

"Sure. What did you have in mind?"

Lucy smiled wickedly. "Just follow my lead."

Sting suddenly found himself regretting his compliance.

Lucy moved closer to Sting, their bodies touching. She looped an arm around his, drawing him even closer. She looked at him seductively, lightly squeezing his biceps. Sting blushed, not entirely sure where this was going. The hallway had cleared out by then, so it was just the two of them and Natsu, who was still pretending to be a rock.

"Sting-kun, I've been such a naughty girl," Lucy whispered, pressing her chest against him. "Are you going to punish me?" she asked, her finger trailing down the front of his shirt. They were standing in front of a locker bank now. Lucy pushed against Sting with her chest with greater force, causing his back to bang against the lockers.

Lucy leaned in close, her hands slowly unbuttoning the front of his dress shirt. "Do you want me to lean over?" she asked seductively. "You can spank me if you want…or would you rather me just get on my knees?" her hand trailed further down, playing with the hem of his pants.

Sting prayed to God that he wouldn't get a nosebleed. This was a side of Lucy that he's never seen before but fuck it, he loved it. Sting grabbed Lucy and quickly pushed her against the lockers, so that she was facing them. He moved himself behind her, pressing every inch of his body into her backside. She gave a tiny gasp of surprise. He snuggled his face into the crook of her neck, gliding his nose along her creamy skin.

Damn. She smelled _good_.

His hands travelled down her hourglass body, resting at her hips. She yelped as he gave her a squeeze. "Nice and ripe," he whispered in her ear. He flipped her around so that now she was facing him. His hand glided up along her back and into her silky hair. He grabbed a fistful and pulled downward, making her expose her neck.

"Sting…" Lucy said hoarsely. She had just been joking but Sting seemed to have forgotten, losing himself to his instincts. He leaned in to kiss her neck but before he could, something came crashing into him.

That thing was a very angry Natsu.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO LUIGI?!" Natsu yelled.

Sting regained himself, remembering why they had done it in the first place. "WHY ARE YOU SPYING ON US?!" he yelled back.

"I WASN'T SPYING ON YOU! I WAS JUST GOING WHEREVER YOU GUYS WENT!"

"THAT'S BASICALLY SPYING!"

"NO IT'S NOT! IT'S A COINCIDENCE!"

Lucy cleared her throat, glaring at Natsu. She had a faint blush on her cheeks from when Sting was touching her. "Cut the bullshit, I know you were spying on us," she said coldly to Natsu. She walked right up to Natsu, jabbing a finger in his chest. "Listen here, Pinkie. Because you don't know me, I'm going to let you off with a warning. LEAVE ME ALONE. I don't know when the Hell you decided to turn into a fucking golden retriever who wants to follow me around everywhere but I AM NOT someone you want to piss off. Got it?"

Natsu nodded, not really paying attention. He was too mesmerized by the color of her eyes. Even when she was angry, brown eyes never seemed so warm before. He found that he couldn't look away from them. Lucy knew that he wasn't paying attention because he had a dumb look on his face. She really didn't know what it meant. _Shit, maybe that's how he always looks_, she laughed to herself.

"Next time, use a better disguise," she said as she turned away, walking off in the direction of her next class. If he wasn't going to listen to her then she could at least give him some friendly advice.

Sting and Natsu both watched her as she walked away. Sting would have kept walking with her but if he didn't hurry, he was going to be late to his Zoology class. He glanced at Natsu, who was still wearing that dumb expression.

He stepped in front of Natsu, effectively snapping him out of his reverie.

"Whattaya want, Eucliffe?"

"Stay away from Lucy," Sting said very seriously. "You don't know anything about her. I don't know what crazy stalker game you're playing, but it's coming to an end. NOW."

Natsu shrugged, turning away. "Whatever," he said nonchalantly and began walking away.

Natsu smiled deviously to himself as he continued down the corridor.

Stay away from Lucy?

That was the last thing he planned to do.

* * *

**So sorry for the late update! I was busy with finals and other stories but better late than never! Hopefully the next chapter will be longer. :)**

**Until next time!**

**- Kell.**


	4. Chapter 4: Rock 'n' Roll

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any songs!**

**Chapter 4: Rock 'n' Roll**

* * *

Lucy hurried to get to her next class. Messing with that pink-haired idiot had taken a huge chunk of her time and she sped down the hallway, coming to an abrupt stop when she reached room M104. She opened the door and quickly slid inside, sitting in the very first open seat she saw. Luckily, the teacher wasn't there yet so she was at least saved from an unwanted lecture on timeliness.

Lucy took the moment to peek at her classmates. She recognized the red-headed girl from the soccer game. She was sitting with a short, petite blue-haired girl wearing a yellow bandana and a taller, paler, blue-haired girl.

_Doesn't anyone around here have normal colored hair?_

Lucy noticed that she had sat next to the Piercing Face from her last class. He was currently engaged in a conversation with the dude next to him; a big, buff, spiky-blonde guy with an odd lightning-shape scar above his right eye.

_Great. Piercing Face and Harry Potter 2.0._

Lucy sighed, unintentionally catching the attention of her punk-looking neighbor. His appearance certainly didn't give off a friendly vibe, but there was nothing in his eyes to match that. If anything, he looked rather curious. His eyes bore into hers rather intensely, as if he was trying to unravel all of her secrets in the one stare. Lucy stared back, not about to show weakness. After a few moments, she saw a slight movement to her right. She could see in her peripheral vision that the petite blue-haired girl had turned to look at her and Metal Face. Lucy turned her head to look at her. The girl was indeed staring at their exchange.

"What?" Lucy challenged.

The girl blushed immediately, looking away. Lucy snickered, turning back to the front of the classroom, where the teacher had just walked in. Metal Face was still staring at her, so she held up her middle finger at him, not even bothering to look his way. She expected him to get angry, much like Pinkie would have, but surprisingly, he burst out laughing. Lucy restrained herself from looking at him in bewilderment. Normal people would not have that reaction.

"You're alright, Blondie," he told her, once he settled down.

_Shit. Did I actually just get this guy's acceptance? Ugh._

What the heck was wrong with the people at this school? Usually, her rude tactics were effective at keeping people away from her, which is all she wanted. Instead, it seemed to make people more drawn to her. Lucy was about to rip her hair out. _WHAT THE FUCK DO I GOTTA DO TO KEEP THESE PEOPLE AWAY FROM ME?! _she mentally raged.

She didn't have time to ponder though. The teacher coughed, breaking up conversations and gathering everyone's attention. Lucy reviewed the man that was Vidaldus Taka. Another weirdo. He had extremely long black hair, black makeup, spiky shoulder pads, and tights. His bare chest had a tattoo with the word "Skeleton" on it. His skin was chalky white, and he wore a crazed expression.

"GOOD MORNING CLASS. ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?!" he screeched while twirling his hair in a circle.

Lucy sweat-dropped. _What have I gotten myself in to?_

Lucy started banging her head against her desk like a crazy person.

"That's some mighty good headbanging," she heard him say to her.

Lucy looked up. The teacher was now standing in front of her desk, a crazy smile on his face.

"But," he continued," watch this." He proceeded to whip his hair back and forth, his hair going all over the place. He was going so fast, that his movements were just a blur. Lucy was surprised that his head was still attached to his body. He suddenly jumped up on her desk, and started headbanging right in front her face so that his hair whipped her violently. Lucy held up her hands to shield herself, but it wasn't very effective. She could still feel the sharp pains as his hair made contact with her face.

Lucy felt herself getting really pissed off and annoyed. And the longer that it continued, the more pissed off any annoyed she got. Finally, after a whole minute of getting whipped, Lucy lost it. She stood up, her chair scraping harshly against the ground. She placed on foot on her desk, leaned forward, and started banging the shit out of her head.

Everyone else stared at the couple, not entirely sure what to make of the situation. Teacher and student, headbanging, whipping their hair back and forth in a clash of blonde and black…

_What the fuck?_

As their hair clashed in this unusual battle, it also ended getting tangled, and pretty soon, all you could see was just a big knot of hair mixed together. Lucy and Vidaldus-sensei were both out of breath and might I add, dizzy. They both stumbled around the room, pulling each other in every direction, and ultimately both ended up on the floor with stars in their eyes.

"W-welcome…to my…c-class…"

"T-thank..you…"

It took about five minutes, and a whole lot of fanning from the class, to get the duo back to normal. Someone tried to help Lucy up but she swatted them away, returning back to her desk on her own. Almost everyone was looking at her in awe and wonder, and suddenly Lucy found herself regretting the whole incident.

_Dammit! I shouldn't have let myself get all worked up like that! The last thing I need is attention…_she thought angrily.

Vidaldus-sensei, however, was absolutely relishing the moment. He walked back up to Lucy, hands on his hips. Lucy cringed, afraid that he was going to whip her again. Instead, he handed her a microphone.

"Huh?"

"It's customary for a new student to sing a song to the class," he explained.

Lucy shook her head. "No-no-no-no. No fucking way," she countered, trying to hand back the mic. He just shoved it back to her with greater force.

"Sing. Now," he said seriously.

When Lucy refused to move, Vidaldus-sensei gestured to Gajeel. Gajeel smirked and picked up Lucy, throwing her over his shoulders and walked towards the back of the classroom, where a small stage dominated the space.

"What the hell, Metal Face?! PUT ME DOWN!" Lucy yelled angrily.

"Sure thing," he said, and dumped her on the stage. He grabbed an electric guitar from a stand and turned back to Lucy. "C'mon, I'll even play for you."

Lucy stood with her arms crossed against her chest. Like Hell she was going to sing.

"If you don't sing," Vidaldus added, "you automatically fail."

_Fuck._

Lucy has never failed a class in her life, and she refused to do so now. She would never hear the end of it from her father if she failed this class. Lucy gritted her teeth. _BASTARD _she cursed mentally.

Lucy uncrossed her arms and whispered something to Gajeel, who nodded wickedly. The lights were turned down, everyone hushed and turn their attention to the dark stage. Music started playing, and the stage slowly illuminated.

**_Shinedown - Sound of Madness_**

**_(feel free to play it)_**

**_Yeah, I get it,  
You're an outcast.  
Always under attack.  
Always coming in last,  
Bringing up the past.  
No one owes you anything.  
I think, you need a shotgun blast,  
A kick in the ass,  
So paranoid. . .  
Watch your back!_**

**_Oh my, here we go..._**

**_Another loose cannon gone bi-polar_**  
**_Slipped down, couldn't get much lower._**  
**_Quicksand's got no sense of humor._**  
**_I'm still laughing like hell._**  
**_You think that by crying to me_**  
**_Looking so sorry that I'm gonna believe,_**  
**_You've been infected by a social disease._**  
**_Well, then take your medicine._**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**_I created the Sound of Madness._**  
**_Wrote the book on pain._**  
**_Somehow I'm still here,_**  
**_To explain,_**  
**_That the darkest hour never comes in the night._**  
**_You can sleep with a gun._**  
**_When you gonna wake up and fight... for yourself?_**

**_I'm so sick of this tombstone mentality,_**  
**_If there's an afterlife,_**  
**_Then it'll set you free._**  
**_But I'm not gonna part the seas_**  
**_You're a self-fulfilling prophecy._**  
**_You think that crying to me,_**  
**_Looking so sorry that I'm gonna believe,_**  
**_You've been infected by a social disease._**  
**_Well, then take your medicine._**

**_[Chorus][x3]_**

**_When you gonna wake up and fight... for yourself? [x3]_**

As the last note rung out, Lucy hung her head. Once silence had taken over the room again, Lucy dropped the mic, and walked out of the classroom.

Lucy walked down the hallway, not exactly sure what she was feeling. Anger? Confusion? Embarrassment?

She turned the corner, eager to get out of the school.

But not before she heard her classroom erupt into cheers.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this little chapter. Thank you for reading! I encourage everyone to listen to the song. :P if not, mehh. Let me know what you think! ;) Sorry for the slow plot building~~**

**- Kell**


	5. Chapter 5: Nightmare

**Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites. I hope everyone is enjoying the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 5: Nightmare**

* * *

Lucy walked quickly, not caring where her feet took her, not caring if she got lost.

_Left. Right. Straight. Left. Left. Dead end. Back. Right…_

Eventually, Lucy reached a door at the end of a hallway that said "Faculty Only."

Well if Natsu could pretend to be a rock she sure as Hell could pretend to be a faculty member. No sign required. Lucy turned the door knob. It wasn't locked, so she figured they weren't too serious about keeping students out. Or maybe everyone else was too much of a pussy to break rules every now and then.

On the other side of the door was…

A ROOM FULL OF DEAD, OOZING BODIES PILED UP IN THE MIDDLE OF A SATANIC WITCHCRAFT CIRCLE MEANT FOR SUMMONING THE DEVIL.

Just kidding.

It was just some fucking stairs that only went up.

Lucy took a quick peek behind her to make sure nobody saw her. Or was following her. She snuck inside and shut the door softly behind her. It was fairly dank in here, there were no windows and the only source of light was a light bulb that looked so ancient that it by all rights should have been Thomas Edison's original one.

Lucy started walking up the flight of stairs. She only had to go up three flights before she reached the landing, where another door stood. Luckily, this one was also unlocked. Lucy pushed the door open, shielding her eyes as she was struck by the light of day.

When her eyes adjusted, Lucy's breath caught. She had just walked into a garden. The grass was luscious and a pure green color. All around her there were flowers of various shades and hues, each emitting its own distinctive scent. Ruby red roses with menacing thorns, light purple lilacs, tulips of every color, each petal perfect and symmetrical, large, full, sunflowers, some taller than she was. Large bushes seemed to make the barrier of the garden. They were about ten feet tall and very compact. There was no way Lucy could see past them. All around the garden there were various statues and stonework. Beautifully carved bird baths with elaborate Victorian detail and design, perfectly sculpted statues of animals such as majestic wolves and lions, birds in mid-flight, and dolphins doing acrobats.

Lucy listened carefully. Over the sounds of birds and buzzing insects, Lucy could hear running water. A small creek, perhaps? Lucy walked forward, careful not to step on any of the plants, which wasn't hard. There were various brick paths that she could walk on, each leading off to different directions. Lucy took the one directly in front of her. She walked along, sometimes stopping to smell the various flowers or to examine the ones that were foreign to her, which were a lot of them. She didn't stop until she finally reached the water that she had heard earlier. It was indeed a creek, though not exactly as small as she had imagined it. Lucy decided to step off the brick path and sit down on the grass at the edge of the bank.

How could something so beautiful be up here? Lucy wasn't even entirely sure where "here" was. She assumed it was the school's roof. It was the only area with enough space to accommodate a garden of this size. And even that was doubtful.

Lucy laid down and sprawled herself across the grass. It was as soft as it looked, and it had a very sweet smell to it. Lucy inhaled greedily, sighing happily. She looked up where the sun was beating down on her. She decided to scoot over a bit to the protective shade of a large oak tree. _Much better. _Lucy closed her eyes, her breathing slowed. She listened to the rhythmic sound of the creek and before she knew it, she was losing consciousness, her mind slipping, and pretty soon, she was fast asleep.

* * *

_"__Mommy?"_

_Little Lucy clutched her doll to her chest. She shuffled to her mother's door, which was slightly ajar. She could hear thumping and grunts. Her mother couldn't have been the one making all that noise. She heard something crash, and Little Lucy jumped back, unsure of what was happening. Lucy was hesitant to peek inside. Father always yelled at her for disturbing them, but Father wasn't here at the moment, and Mommy never yelled at her, so it was okay, right? Little Lucy poked her head inside. Even though it was nighttime, the soft light emitting from her mother's bedside lamp was enough to give her a clear view of what was happening. _

_Her mother lay on the ground, her silk nightgown tainted red. Little Lucy could see blotches of black and blue on her mother's face and body. Her chest was rising and falling fast. Too fast. She lay unmoving, her hand clutched at her chest._

_"__Mommy?" Lucy called out again, although this time fear laced her words._

_Layla Heartfilia looked up in sheer horror. There, standing in the doorway, was her six year old daughter. Her eyes wide with uncertainty, her hand unconsciously choking the doll in her embrace._

_"__Lucy!" she yelled __franticly__, "you must leave! Go and wake Ms. Spetto, tell her that the Hunters have found me!"_

_Lucy stayed unmoving. She had no idea what her mother was talking about._

_"__Mommy, why are you bleeding? Did you get a boo-boo?" Lucy asked her mother innocently. "Do you want me to kiss it better?" Lucy walked a bit forward, waiting for her mother's acceptance._

_"__Lucy! RUN! Get away from-" her words were cut short, and that's when Lucy saw it._

_There was really only one way to describe it. It was a monster. Pure and simple. It was grotesque in every way imaginable. Rows of razor sharp teeth, a deformed, greenish-yellow body where a thick, black liquid oozed out of. The monster was on all fours, it legs heavily scaled and its feet equipped with large talons. A long and powerful tail swept around the room, knocking down her mother's furniture and belongings, glass splattering everywhere. If it had to be compared, it most resembled a lizard. The creature moved on top of her mother, its body hovering above her's. It gave a gurgling roar, loud enough to make Little Lucy cover her ears. _

_"__LUCY!"_

_Those were her mother's last words before the monster ripped into her chest, tearing her heart out. Blood splattered everywhere. The carpets, the dresser, the walls, even on Lucy. Her mother's outstretched hand fell lifelessly against the floor, her eyes wide with horror and fear. The creature proceeded to devour Layla, ripping off pieces of her at a time to make the task more manageable. First the head, which made a loud crunching sound, bits of brain falling like crumbs. Then the torso, the hardest bit, but the creature tore off the arms to make swallowing it easier. Blood and fluids all spilled out as the creature dug in, dirtying the Persian carpet. Next, the legs. Layla's legs were long enough that the beast needed to tear them in half, right around the knee joint, separating her femur and tibia. _

_Little Lucy watched in pure horror, tears forming and falling. Her mouth was open in shock, but no sound came out. It was only when the beast had finished devouring her mother that Lucy cried out._

_"__MOMMY! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY MOMMY!" Lucy sobbed. The creature turned its attention to the crying girl. Master had said nothing about tiny girl. Tiny girl looks yummy. The beast advanced towards Lucy, moving with jerky movements, its long tongue rolling around on the floor._

_Little Lucy took a step back, but only managed to fall on her behind. She clutched her doll tightly. Was this thing going to eat her too? Just like Mommy?_

_The beast stood before Lucy, its foul breath hitting her face, almost making her gag. It roared hideously, splaying her in saliva. Little Lucy couldn't help the tears falling from her face. She whimpered, suddenly wishing that her father were there to protect her._

_The beast opened it mouth wide, figuring that she were small enough to eat whole. It positioned her in its mouth, readying itself for its meal. Little Lucy shrieked uncontrollably, trembling in pure fear._

_"__MOMMY!" she screamed, her whole voice ringing throughout the mansion._

_The last thing she remembered before the beast clamped down was a flash of light, and then the entire world went dark._

* * *

Lucy woke up with a start. She sat up immediately, out of breath, her heart racing and pounding against her chest. She looked around her, she was still in the garden, and the sun hadn't travelled much from its earlier positioned so she couldn't have slept for that long. Something was on Lucy's face.

_Huh?_

She scooped it up with her fingertip and examined it.

It was a tear.

_Oh._

Lucy was crying. She held her face as more tears escaped and slid down her cheeks, hanging on for dear life at her jaw before finally falling towards the Earth.

Funny. She couldn't remember the last time she had cried.

* * *

**Who saw that coming? Well if you did, good job! Even I didn't see that coming lol. I'm just making everything up as I go. :P**

**I will try to update as soon as I can!**

**- Kell.**


	6. Chapter 6: Unexplainable

**So here's another chapter! I hope everyone has been looking forward to this! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! **

**Chapter 6: Unexplainable**

* * *

Lucy stood up and brushed herself off. It's been years since she's had those nightmares. Why were they resurfacing all of the sudden?

_Oh well. Now's not the time to think about that. _Lucy dug into her bag to look at her schedule. Lucky for her, it was lunch time! Lucy stepped back onto the brick path and headed back towards the door. She was still in awe of the beautiful garden that surrounded her. She wondered why this was off-limits to the students. Why hide something so amazing? _Welp, sucks to suck. Of course only the "grown-ups" get to have all the fun._

Lucy made it back to the door. She looked behind her and drank in the beauty of the garden for one last time before she headed back inside the building. Lucy shut the door quietly behind her, and let her eyes adjust as she was plunged into semi-darkness. She trotted down the flights of stairs and slipped past the door, careful to make sure no one was around. Lucy had no idea where she was, so she constructed a mental map to ensure she would be able to find the door again.

Once Lucy figured out what area she was in, she headed towards the cafeteria. 3rd period was still in session so she was alone in the large, colorful cafeteria. She decided she might as well get in line; the servers were surprised to see someone so early but Lucy got her food regardless. She sat down at one of the many empty tables and began nibbling on her grilled cheese sandwich.

She watched as students slowly began entering the cafeteria, the noise level going up considerably. Lucy was so busy counting sheep that she was taken by surprise when someone behind her spoke.

"That's my seat."

_Are you fucking kidding me?_

Lucy slowly turned around. Lo and behold, Natsu Dragneel stood there with his arms crossed against his chest, a smirk on his face, as if he knew something she didn't. That pissed Lucy off.

"This feels kind of nostalgic, doesn't it, Pinkie?" Lucy asked him, smirking right back.

Natsu stepped forward, bringing his face down so he was on level with Lucy.

"Look-y here," he instructed, tapping the back of the chair.

Lucy looked to where his finger was pointed. There, on the back of the chair, written in red permanent marker, were the words "Property of Natsu Dragneel." Considering the fact that "property" was spelled correctly and also written in girly handwriting, Lucy deduced that someone must have written it for Natsu.

Lucy looked back up at Natsu. _Well played, Pinkie, well played. _

Lucy sighed. "Rules are rules," she said as she stood up to give up the seat, putting her hands up in defeat.

Natsu had actually been hoping she would stay so he could introduce her to the group and maybe find out more about her but he didn't want her to see how badly he wanted to talk to her. Lucy began to walk away and Natsu quickly took his seat, claiming victory. However, in his carelessness, Natsu had failed to realize that he had just sat upon a carton of chocolate milk. Natsu quickly jumped up, looking behind him for the source of wetness.

Lucy snickered as she walked away, passing one of his friends.

Gray looked ahead where a flustered Natsu was trying to clean the back of his trousers.

"Yo, Natsu! Did you shit yourself or what?!" Gray busted out laughing as he approached his friend in demise.

Lucy continued on her merry way. If there's one thing Natsu should know, it's this:

Lucy Heartfilia never loses.

Lucy exited the cafeteria and made her way over to the library. Sting would probably be looking for her but Lucy didn't care; she's had enough of people for one day.

When Lucy entered the library, the silence was like Heaven. She scanned the library shelves for a good book to read. While searching, she heard a couple of girl's voices from the other side of the wooden bookcase. Lucy peeked through the books and saw that it was the same group of girls from her music class. She recognized the contrast of blue and red hair. Lucy eavesdropped without a second thought. It was second nature to her. When you lived like she did, you do anything to boost your chances of survival. Information gathering was no exception.

"I don't know what I should do," the petite blunette was saying. "I really, really like Gajeel, but he never notices me. He doesn't seem interested in talking and always looks away when I speak to him. It's like I don't even exist!" she cried.

Woah, was Lucy hearing this right? This little girl actually has a thing for Metal Face! Lucy had to cover her mouth from laughing. It was almost too good!

The other blunette patted her friend sympathetically. "Do not worry, Levy. Juvia is sure that Levy can get Gajeel to notice her. Just try harder!"

_Why is she talking in third person? _Lucy sweat-dropped.

The redhead, however, was looking absolutely murderous.

"That damn Gajeel!" she snarled, pounding her fists. "I'll teach him how to treat a lady!" she threatened.

Levy laughed awkwardly. "Now-now, Erza. I would prefer it if Gajeel were alive, you know? Otherwise there would be no point in-" she stopped short when Erza turned her glare onto her. "O-or teach him a lesson. That's fine too!" she amended quickly.

Erza smiled deviously. "Well, now that I've gotten your approval…" she said with a gleam in her eyes.

Lucy decided she just about had enough of this nonsense drama. She turned the corner and coughed. The three girls all looked up, surprised to see her standing there.

"Oh, hey! You're the girl from-" Levy started but was cut short by Lucy.

"If you like this guy so much, why don't you stop being a little pussy and just ask him out already?" Lucy asked. The three girls were shocked, not entirely sure what to say to this outspoken girl.

"I suggest you do it soon," Lucy continued, "or someone else will," she said with a wink and walked off, but not before grabbing a random book off the shelf.

Lucy didn't look back to see if the trio had regained movement or not. She simply headed towards some over-sized plush chairs and sat down in a blue one.

Lucy took a second to get comfortable and looked at the book she had grabbed. It appeared to be very old. It was pure leather-bound with creamy parchment paper pages. The leather was worn down and cracked, if Lucy looked closely she could see bits of dust taking refuge within those tiny crevices. The strange thing was, there was no title. Or author. Lucy flipped the book to inspect the back.

Nothing.

_Hmm. That's weird. How in the world did they even catalog this damn book?_

Lucy flipped to the first page. She was confused, things only seemed to be getting weirder.

There was no writing.

Lucy flipped through the book. All of the pages were blank; not a single drop of ink.

Lucy had the book open at the middle. She stared at the blank pieces of parchment, trying to figure out the meaning behind this odd book. As she continued to stare at the blank pages, she began to feel dizzy. She clutched her head with her right hand; the whole world seemed to be spinning. She tried to stand up, but she found that she couldn't move her legs. Black dots danced across her vision. Lucy tried to speak, but her throat felt awfully dry, as if she had just run a 100 mile marathon in the Sahara Desert.

_What's happening?!_ She mentally freaked. Lucy couldn't handle it, she felt like she was going to throw up. Her entire skull was throbbing with pain. Her vision was focusing in and out, getting darker by the second.

Pretty soon, she blacked out.

* * *

**Who knows what's going to happen next?! Take a guess! I'm still not sure myself. :P Let me know your thoughts and feels. Also, feel free to mention content that you would like to see happen in this story! And as always, thank you for reading!**

**- Kell.**


End file.
